Dir en Grey à Chateauroux
by shiny
Summary: euh... le thé me réussi pas vraiment on dirait, ms c tellement bon ^^ pis euh bah c du pur délire cherchez pas à comprendre gomen v__v


Auteurs : Shiny-chan et Alice

Base : Dir en Grey

Genre : gros délire, pétage de cable, abus de bonbon et yaoi (ms pas encore ^^)

Dir en Grey à Chateauroux ~ Chapitre 1 

Commentaires : Fô nous excuser c'est notre première fic ^^  
Référence : Les Dir en Grey ^^  
Genre : Yaoi (mais pas dans ce chapitre), gros délire (on est désolées)  
  
  
Par un bel après midi d' été, Alice et Shiny étaient en train de lire des fics sur le net, quand soudain :   
Shiny *mode kangourou dopé aux amphêts*: Méééééééééé !!!!! arrête de me manger tous mes tits bonbons nounours !!!  
Alice *innocence personnifiée* : Mais c'est pas moi c'est eux qui me sautent dessus !!  
Shiny : Même pô vrai !  
Puis elle repartirent à leurs fics, après tout c'était plus important ke les bonbons (koike ?)   
C'est alors que se format un écran de fumée au dessus de l'ordi, et que quelque chose lui tomba dessus (mon dinateur T____T). Quand la fumée se fut dissipée (s'ke j'parle bien français qd même ^__^), Shiny tomba à la renverse (fallait ke se soit maint'nant ke le dossier de ma chaise décide de me lacher T__T).   
Alice : C'est ki lui, si c'est bien un mec ?   
Shiny *grand sourire, cliiing! (bruit du sourire étincelant, je précise ^^)**saute au cou du visiteur, venu d'ailleur (private joke)* : Totchi !!!!!   
Alice *ahurie*: Ah ?? Et c'est qui Totchi ???   
Shiny *toujours acrochée au pôve Totchi comme l'èspece de rat de l'Age de glace l'est à son gland*: Ben c'est le bassiste des DIR EN GREY ^__________^…  
Alice : Ahhhhhhhh je vois !!!! Et c'est quoi Dir en Grey ???   
Shiny : Attend ! vais te montrer, *cherche ds toute la chambre* mais où g mis ce CD ? Ah le voilà !!!!! tiens écoute c'est "ça" Dir en Grey ^_______^ !!!!!!   
Alice : Mouai pas mal…t'a pas plus violent ???  
Shiny : Gneu !!!! *met "Berry"*, c'est plus violent ça ?  
Alice : Ouaiiiiiii !!!! Au fait l'est pas mal ton copain !!!Tu m'le prete ????   
Shiny : NAN, fô pô rêve non plus c moi ki l'est vu la première l'est à moi, na !   
Le pôve Toshiya *complètement perdu, Shiny toujours accrochée à lui*: Euh ….. chuis où ?   
Shiny *k'as pô envie de le lâcher*: Ben là t'est chez moi et t'as bouziler mon dinateur ! OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!   
Toshiya *se demandant sérieusement s'il n'avait pas atterit dans un nid de folles*: Et c'est où chez toi ?   
Alice : Ben tu vois bien t'es chez elle. Ca te convient pas comme réponse ?   
Toshiya : Beuuuhh, OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!!!!!! Chuis abandonné chez deux folles et je sait même pô où je suis !!!!   
Alice : Nan t'es pas chez deux folles, t'es chez une folle, celle pendue à ton cou…  
Toshiya : …  
Shiny : Méééééé chuis pô folle moi !!!! (ou juste un peu alors)   
Alice *soudainement interressée* : Et tu marine chez tes harends ???   
Il faut préciser qu'à cet instant Toshiya ne portait qu'un caleçon moulant noir (^____^), miam !!!   
Shiny : Bon vais p't'être de trouver de quoi t'habiller sinon l'ôtre folle va te violer sur place ! Voyons voir ce ke j'ai là dedans *ouvre l'armoire et balance les fringues par dessus elle* Tiens *tend une toute-mini-pitite jupe plissée noire, un débardeur bleu et une chemise (manche trois-quart) noire*  
Toshiya *contemplant la jupe,*T'as rien d'autre, ché pô moi un pantalon par exemple ?   
Shiny *l'innocence même*: Ben nan t'est trop grand mes jeans t'irons pas (kel domage ^_____________^)  
Alors que Totchi s'appretait à répliquer, mais on s'en fout puisqu'il l'a pas fait, un autre nuage-de couleur-inquiétante-qui-ne-présage-rien-de-bon se format au dessus des restes du pôvre PC de Shiny (Shiny : T_____T), et quatre mec en serviette de bain (c bien comme tenue vous ne trouvez pas ^^) se retrouvèrent sur ses décombres.   
Alice : OYOOOOOO !!!!! ça devient interressant *sourire sadique et pervers (deux en un koi)*   
Shiny *toute contenteuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh* : Wééééééééééééé !!!!! y a le reste du groupe qui vient aussi à la fête (^_________________________^)  
Die : Y a une fête ? où ?   
*BLAFFF* (de la part de Kaoru, ki aime pô être dérangé à la sortie de la douche)   
Shiny *sérieuse, profitez en, ça durera pas* : faudrait p't'être penser à les habiller, c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais bon…  
Kaoru, Shinya, Die et Kyo : VI !!!!!   
Alice : t'es sûre que c'est vraiment nécésaire de les habiller ?   
Shiny : ben wé p't'être, vont attraper froid habillé comme ça…  
Alice *choppe le thermomètre* : avec 35°C je crois que y'a pas trop de risques. Bon c'est décidé on les laisse comme ça !!!   
Kaoru, Shinya, Die et Kyo *se réfugient derrière shiny, qui a laché Totchi le temps qu'il s'habille* : On est de ton avis, on risque d'attrapper froid si on se trouve pas des vêtements   
Shiny re-fouille dans son armoire pour trouver de quoi vetir les quatres nouveaux arrivants, et leur trouve : pour Kaoru : un pantalon en cuir (qui trainait par là, Totchi : méééééeuuuuhhhh pourkoi tu me l'as pas donné à moi, gt là le premier Shiny : ct pô ta taille Alice : et pis la jupe courte ça te va super bien (^___________^)), un col-roulé noir et une veste en cuir assortie au pantalon ; pour Shinya : une robe longue noire très décoletée et des talons aiguille (^__^) ; pour Die : des fringues à la matrix (cad : tt noir, et veste longue) ; et pour kyo : un de mes jeans, bien délavé et bien moulant (fait la même taille ke moi, lui ^^)et une veste en jean (kyo : g pô le droit à un tee-shirt ? Shiny et Alice : NAN !!!)   
Alice *triste* : bon maintenant qu'ils sont habillés kessk'on en fait ?   
Shiny : on les emmène faire les boutiques ?   
Alice : Quelles boutiques ? t'oublie k'on est à Chateautrou !   
Shiny : un ciné ?   
Alice : y a pas de séance avant 20h et il est que 15h  
Shiny : Piscine ?   
Alice : bof va y avoir plein de mômes  
Shiny : Concert devant la mairie ?   
Alice : il commence ke tard  
Shiny : wé mais on a des musiciens avec nous ^_______________^  
Alice : va pour ça !!!   
Le groupe de mecs perdus in folles-land : euh… on a notre mot à dire ?   
Alice et Shiny : NAN ! s'avez rien à dire de toutes façons  
Shiny : pis z'aviez k'a pas abimer mon ordi (T_____T) 

***********

  
Dans le bus : (on a pas le permis alors … et pis à 7 sur un vélo ça le fait pas de trop)   
Vieux pervers *colle sa main aux fesse de Totchi* : Tu sait que t'as une belle petite gueule ma chérie *louche bizarement sur l'arrière train du pôve Totchi*  
Toshiya : oskour !!!   
Alice *fout une grande claque dans la gueule du vilain méssant ki traumatise le pôve Totchi* : Nan mé !!! on touche pô, c'est n'a moi !!!!   
Shiny : NAN c na moa *se re-scotch à tocthi*

***********

  
Arrivé sur la place devant la mairie : (en faite la seule place du village, comment ça chateauroux c pô un village ?)   
Alice : Wouahou !! y a foule aujourd'hui, 1, 2, 3, ……, wa y a bien au moins une vingtaine de personnes dans le coin.   
Shiny *super enthousiaste* : pô grave *sort le portable et appelle toutes ces connaissances*   
  
  


à suivre...  
Les amis de Shiny viendront-ils sur la place du village, où il n'y a personne ? Que va-t-il arriver au pôvre Totchi ? Quels seront les couples de cette fic complètement-débile-et-je-m'en -excuse ? Que vais-je manger ce soir ?...  
Plein de questions dont je connait certaines réponses (ben wé je sé tjs pô ce ke j'vé manger) ms qui resterons secrêtes jusqu'a ce qu'Alice et moi en ayont décidé ^__^

review ?


End file.
